championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
Alessia Nostramos
Background The only legitimate child of Malior and Sinnia Nostramos, Alessia grew up in a home of both privilege and abuse. While inherently being more important to her father due to being conceived through marriage, young Alessia only was spared enough by her fathers tutors so that there was no risk of her being crippled by the extreme training dolled out to all children that bear the name Nostramos. Enduring a childhood of grueling training Alessia watched her generation fall into madness of mind and body, the young aasimar found herself teetering on the brink of corruption and despair, only the innate good brought forth by her non-elven heritage and support of her mother kept her from falling swiftly to evil. It was was rare during her youth that she would be able to find any real joy, playing with fellow scions of other houses at noble gatherings though always neglecting to reveal her last name. Over time as her peers found out who's family Alessia actually belonged to, and they would be encouraged by their parents not to be friends with a 'cursed child of Nostramos', eventually finding herself bereft any companionship. The exception to this was the heir apparent of House Allerion, the young boy Aerion. It was during this period that the two would become steadfast friends much to the disapproval of other noble families and to the digust of both their fathers respectively, although eventually even this friendship began to become stressful for Alessia as Aerion developed an incredibly awkward infatuation towards his best friend. Seeking a way to break free of her household, Alessia found her salvation not through her own means or through the whims of fate, but instead by the love of her mother. After a successful audience with the Wizard King himself, Sinnia told her daughter that she was given permission to leave Sorreinn to explore her religious calling to the goddess Calistria. Having finally attained freedom, Alessia tearfully bid her mother farewell and was swiftly escorted to the borders of Dúremel Forest. The young aasimar now travels the lands of Golrynn greedily indulging in her whims that she had been denied for over a century. However her true goal is to find a way to break the blood curse of the Nostramos family and free her entire family from their ill fate, a task that most likely claim her life if successful, or one that will see her as another bound thrall to her grandfather's bloodline. Description A young elven woman who has manifested both her celestial and draconic heritage, Alessia confidently flaunts her unearthly beauty to it's fullest. Her eyes shine with a warm golden glow and her exotic pink hair immediately grabs the eye of a passerby. Alessia has preference for risqué outfits that leave little to the imagination of onlookers, accentuating her exceptionally generous physical frame that one would not normally find on a normal elf, combined with her natural charisma she relishes in the inevitable attention that she incites in men and women alike, whether it be lust or jealousy. The only flaw on her body is a brutal scar marring her flesh running from chest to navel, a token of her father's displeasure for her performance in a mock duel against his head pyromancer. Despite hating her father Alessia still takes pride in her status as an elven noble and does not hesitate to represent her household when in the presence of other nobility, elf or otherwise. While outwardly friendly and respectful like a proper noble lady, in combat her blood curse manifests itself as she inwardly indulges in the satisfaction of seeing her enemies fry to a crisp before her evocation spells. Unlike most elves who look down at mingling with "lesser" races, Alessia shares little of the xenophobic tendencies of her elven brethren, instead she seeks to learn their culture while eagerly doing her job as a devout follower of Calistria (although in her vanity she does see dwarves as particularly ugly of form and attitude). Additionally in her spare time Alessia often performs in towns singing with her preternaturally melodic voice, both to enrapture those with the beauty of song as well as spreading her fame as a songstress. Has a soft spot for children, especially the less fortunate as she does not wish for them to live out their childhood that would be in any way similar to hers, having seen her half siblings and cousins either perish or twisted to cruelty by her family. In this respect she see's Sasha like a younger sister as well as any other young ones that happen to be travelling with her in an attempt to make up for lost time before she is consumed by her blood curse. Obligatory body measurements: in Feats and Notable Events * Gave a performance of song so outstanding it seemed divine in nature to onlookers around her. * Obtained the companionship of Marcus Gull, bastard son of an infamous pirate and aspiring Gorumite champion. * Greasily defeated a magic immune golem with magic. * Hired on Sasha Volkov as her personal hand maiden. * Has unwittingly made a pact with a mysterious Saamir Al'azir Hachani for deification to escape from her curse. Relationships - Malior Nostramos: Viewing her father as a tyrant, Alessia was powerless to oppose her father during her childhood, subject to his cruelties. Though she is officially his true successor the only parental kindness Malior had ever offered his child was to be careful enough not to cause any true damage to her body during training to test her powers, beating her bloody at times where he was particularly disappointed by her performance. On one such occasion in a fit of fury he cut open his daughter, only allowing his healers to just barely repair her flesh enough so that her recovery was wracked with agony. - Sinnia Nostramos: Sinnia was perhaps the only one in her family that she could truly love and her mother did all in her power to protect her flesh and blood from the cruel experiments of her husband. The two share a true familial bond and it is thanks to Sinnia that Alessia was allowed to leave Sorreinn to adventure out in Golrynn far beyond the reach of Malior Nostramos. - [[Linaya Nostramos|'Linaya Nostramos']]: 'Created to supersede Alessia in Malior's quest to create the perfect being, the two sisters have always been at odds since childhood. Constantly tormented by her tiefling sibling Alessia was constantly beaten and bullied by Linaya and lost many of her friends due to rumours spread by her sister. Once the two matured into adulthood Malior forbade the two from bickering in public, leading to many not knowing that the two sisters who wear smiles and flank their father at noble events despise each other. - 'Therion Nostramos: 'Alessia's relationship with her older brother is mostly undeveloped, as Therion never truly cared for interacting with his fellow siblings. The dark rumours of his exploits have always horrified the young aasimar, spoiling any interest in getting to know him better. - [[Aerion Allerion|'Aerion Allerion]]: '''The history of Houses Allerion and Nostramos is one of intense rivalry, but to a child such history matters little. The two scions of their respective families became best friends during childhood despite disapproval of both their fathers, and Aerion stubbornly refused to give up his friendship Alessia, not understanding the damages that could be done to his social standings when he grew up. With age came an increase in both annoying arrogance and an attraction to his best friend, feelings that Alessia found flattering but ultimately awkward as she saw Aerion more as a brother. While this has restrained their friendship Alessia still counts Aerion as a true friend that she can confide in. '''Aasimar Physical Features * Build: Beautifully proportioned, graceful, unusually light * Ears: Pointed, pivoting * Eyes: Glowing * Face: Unearthly beauty * Voice: Musical * Other: Melodic laugh, no body hair, sweet scent, sweet taste, always look clean, big ol sweater puppies Information Level: 12 HP: 106 BAB: +6 Skill Points: 96 Speed: 30 ft Initiative: +9 Hero Points: 2/3 Racial Traits: Celestial Resistance, Skilled (Diplomacy, Perform), Spell-like Ability (Glitterdust), Darkvision 60 ft, DR 2/magic Traits: Magical Lineage (Fireball), Extremely Fashionable (Diplomacy) Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Elven Ability Scores Armour Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Sorceress: Gold Draconic Bloodline, Bloodline Powers: Blood Havoc, Draconic Resistances, Bloodline Arcana: +1 fire damage for spells, Bloodline Bonus Spells, Cantrips Feats: Eschew Materials, Spell Focus (Evocation), Craft Wondrous Items, Deific Obedience, Leadership, Improved Initiative, Empower Spell, Spell Penetration Mythic Base Mythic Abilities: Hard to Kill, Mythic Power 5/5, 1d6 Surge, Display of Charisma Mythic Feats: Mythic Spell Lore Mythic Spells: Mythic Fireball Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Courtesan's outfit, Stiletto heels, Canteen, 50 feet hemp rope, 17x Linnorm mead, 7x Elven trail rations, Acid flask, Masterwork Artisan Tools (Diplomacy, Perform: Sexual Techniques), Common manacles, Nostramos Signet Ring, Jewelry Weapons and Armour: Masterwork Quarterstaff, Masterwork Dagger, Dagger, Silken Ceremonial Armour Magic Items: Cloak of Resistance +5, Quick Runner's Shirt, Handy Haversack Bag, Pink and Green Sphere (Cracked Ioun Stone - Diplomacy), Orange Prism (Ioun Stone), Dusty Rose Prism (Ioun Stone), Ring of Protection +4, Earrings of Many Garments, Headband of Mental Prowess +6 (Cha, Int), Amulet of Natural Armour +1, Circlet of Persuasion, Belt of Physical Might +4, Boots of Striding and Springing, Gloves of Elvenkind, Ring of Sustenance, Bracers of Glib Entertainer. Wands: Wand of Alarm, Produce Flame Scrolls: Inflict Light wounds, Owl's Wisdom, Longstrider Rods: Maximize Lesser Metamagic Rod, Selective Lesser Metamagic Rod, Elemental Lesser Metamagic Rod, Extend Lesser Metamagic Rod Potions: 1x Cure light wounds Containers: Handy Haversack Bag, Canteen Currency: 8453 g Carried Weight: 16.0 lbs *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Miscellaneous Modifiers (for Diplomacy) * Circlet of Persuasion +3 Competence bonus to Charisma checks * Extremely Fashionable +1 to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate checks * Cracked Pink and Green Sphere (Ioun Stone) + 1 bonus to one Charisma-based skill * Azata-blooded Aasimar +2 to Diplomacy and Perform checks * Masterwork tool (Diplomacy +2), make-up, perfume, etc * Masterwork tool (Perform: Sexual Techniques +2) Spell List Level 0 Spells * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Acid Splash * Dancing Lights * Prestidigitation * Detect Magic * Arcane Mark * Mending * Message Level 1 Spells * Mage Armour * Vanish * Colour Spray * Burning Hands * Grease * Protection from Evil Level 2 Spells * Resist Energy * Visualization of the Mind * Scorching Ray * Bestow Insight * Seducer's Eyes * See Invisibility Level 3 Spells * Fly * Mythic Fireball * Lightning Bolt * Lover's Vengeance * Tongues Level 4 Spells * Fear * Dimension Door * Black Tentacles * Greater Invisibility Level 5 Spells * Spell Resistance * Teleport * Wall of Force Level 6 Spells * Chains of Fire Category:PC Category:Female Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Aasimar Category:Sorreinn Category:Elf